RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs
April 10, 2014 Davao City — The Cebu trio, and the duo from Dipolog and Surigao were hailed champions in the recent grand finals of the Boses Tinig Pinoy of the Radio Philippines Network (RPN), in partnership with Manila Bulletin here. The Boses Tinig Pinoy showcased talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio. The show also airng on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. on RPN with simulcast over DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and other Radyo Ronda AM stations nationwide. The winner in the trio category is from Cebu – Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca, while the winner for the duo category is a tie between Dipolog and Surigao. The Dipolog singers are Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin, while the Surigao performers are Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez. According to RPN-9 president and chief executive officer Robert Rivera, the winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a contract under the Polyeast Records. Rivera said the contest is part of strengthening their radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and also provides a once-in-a-lifetime shot for fame and fortune. “This contest is the very first of its kind, and with this, you can really say that the Filipinos have God-given talents,” Rivera said. 'Then (February 1987)' :Monday-Friday :9 am - Hooked on Aerobics :9:30 am - Wide World of Sports :10:30 am - Batibot :11:30 am - Kumpletos Rekados :12 nn - Eat Bulaga! :1:30 pm - Heredero :2 pm - :Monday: Sine sa Nueve :True: True Confessions ng mga Bituin :Wednesday: Dailsay Theater :Thursday: Sinag sa 9 :Friday: Pamana Espesyal :4 pm - ABC Wide World of Sports :4:30 pm - Teenage Diary (Mon-Thurs) :Sila sa Salamisim (Fri) :5:30 pm - Agos :6 pm - Verdadero :6:30 pm - Newswatch :7 pm - :Monday: Legmen :Tuesday: Tipitipitim Tipitom :Wednesday: Hunter :Thursday: Masquerade :Friday: John en Marsha :8 pm - :Monday: Plaza 1899 :Tuesday: In Da Money :Wednesday: Crime Story :Thursday: Mini Greats :Friday: Ang Panday :8:30 pm - :Monday: Bare Essence :Friday: Manok ni San Pedro :9 pm - :Wednesday: Sinebisyon :Thursday: Child's Play :9:30 pm - :Monday: Who's the Boss? :Tuesday: Hardcastle & McCormik :Thursday: Liberace in Concert :Friday: Entertainment This Week :10:30 pm - :Monday: Nightline Manila :Tuesday: Isip-Pinoy :Wednesday: The Gentle Revolution (11 pm) :Thursday: Tell the People :Friday: Street Pulse :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Newswatch :Saturday :7:30 am - Sharing in the City :8:30 am - Shera :9 am - Gobots :9:30 am - Jr. News :10 am - Galtar :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen :11:30 am - Kumpletos Rekados :12 nn - Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm - Coney Reyes on Camera :4 pm - Mahal :5 pm - Muppet Babies :5:30 pm - Rainbow Brite :6 pm - Wok with Yan :6:30 pm - G.I. Joe :7 pm - Family Kwarta o Kahon :8:30 pm - MacGyver :9:30 pm - Saturday Night Playhosue :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Newswatch :Sunday :8 am - Sunday Mass :9 am - Iglecia ni Cristo :10 am - Chinese Movie :12 nn - Great Moments of Sports :2 pm - Gilette World of Sports :3 pm - Showbiz Talk of the Town :4 pm - Lotlot & Friends :5 pm - AstroBoy :5:30 pm - Thundersub :6 pm - Ang Bagong Kampeon :8 pm - Superstar :9:30 pm - Fright Night :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Newswatch Schedule (April 2014) RPN-9 has been known as a sports network (UAAP, Motoring Today, World Cup of Pool, MBA, WWE Bottom Line, KBL, WWE SmackDown!, World-Class Boxing and Pacquiao Flashback). :Monday-Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (LIVE) (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9 am - Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9:30 am - Home Shopping Network :11 am - Crayon Shin-chan :11:30 am - K-On! :12 nn - Value Vision :2 pm - Batibot :2:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: UAAP (LIVE) (until 6:30 pm) :Tue, Wed & Fri: Motoring Today :3:30 pm - The Simpsons (Tue, Wed & Fri) :4 pm - Kid vs. Kat (Tue, Wed & Fri) :4:30 pm - World Cup of Pool (Tue, Wed & Fri) :5:45 pm - :Tue: NCIS (World-Class US Primetime) :Wed: 24: Live Another Day (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: Law & Order (World-Class US Primetime) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) (Angelique Lazo) :7:15 pm - :Mon: 7:15 pm - Chicago Fire (World-Class US Primetime) :8 pm - Community (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue & Thurs: American Idol (via satellite) (World-Class US Primetime) :Wed & Fri: MBA (LIVE) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Survivor: One World (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue: The Walking Dead (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: WWE Bottom Line :9:15 pm - Game Ka, Milyonaryo (Richard Gutierrez) :10 pm - Marimar (rerun) (Thalia) :10:30 pm - Porque el Amor Manda :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (Dong Puno) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Tell the People (Marigold Haber-Dunca) :Tue: RJ Pek TV (RJ Ledesma and Mike "Pekto" Nacua) :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) :Thurs: Dee's Day (Deedee Siytangco) :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) :12:15 am to 1:15 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command :7:30 am - Kid vs. Kat :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :9 am - Daza's Kitchen :9:30 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :10 am - Batibot :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Carlo Aquino with Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin and Angelo Garcia) :11:30 am - KBL (live via satellite) :1:30 pm - UAAP (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) :4 pm - MBA (LIVE) :6 pm - Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (LIVE) (Mr. Fu nd Pat-P Daza Planas) :7 pm - Roderick en Nova (Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa) :7:45 pm - Pinapangako Mo (Coney Reyes) :8:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (German Moreno) :9:30 pm - Kemis: The Bayani Show (Bayani Agbayani) :10:30 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Bong Revilla) :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Alex Santos) :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - KBL (live via satellite) :12 nn - World-Class Boxing :2 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Price is Right (Zanjoe Marudo) :8 pm - Superstar (Angeline Quinto) :9:30 pm - WWE SmackDown! :10:30 pm - Sunday's Big Event :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Alex Santos) :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network Before na kaka compete ang RPN 9 with its top rating shows like Flordeluna, John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Young Love, Sweet Love and Buddy en Sol. Maganda rin yung balancing nila noon ng local mini-series maging award-winning (Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao, Boracay) and foreign programming (MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, The Practice). I also like the time when they have their telenovelas like La Traidora, Marimar, Luz Clarita and Maria la del Barrio, it was a good watching for soaps. Now, RPN-9 is still struggling i hope this year will be a good one for this station known. Ibinalita sa amin ng ating kaibigang si Roebrt T. Rivera ng RPN-9 na nakatakda nilang i-launch ang 2th season ng Boses Tinig Pinoy, ang pinakamalaking singing search sa Pilipinas sa darating na April 5. Plano rin umano ng TV network na gawan ito ng local version. Unti-unti na ring nagpaparamdam ngayon ang RPN-9 lalo pa’t sila ang pumapangatlo sa ABS-CBN at GMA at sa number 3 pa rin sa IBC at TV5. Ayon kay Rivera, marami umanong bagong local programs ang pinaplanong i-launch ng RPN-9 sa taong ito para naman maging competitive sila sa dalawang giant. Ang IBC-13 ay pag-aari na ngayon ng telecom magnate na si Wilson Tieng.